Only Time Will Tell
by spashley77
Summary: Somewhat AU...Spencer and Ashley have been best friends forever. They are about to begin their first year at King High. What happenes when they start noticing the feelings of love towards each other? I'll post again after I get Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Ashley Davies, and I will be a freshman at King High. My father is a rock star, and well, my mother is never home. I am writing this because I need to get some stuff off of my chest. The major problem is that I'm falling in love with my best friend. That's right you heard me: I'm falling for my best friend. I have known her all my life. That's right she is also a girl. Shocker, right? I didn't see it coming either. I have never been attracted to another girl in my life. I know many of you are saying, "Well maybe you are just confused" or "You're confusing your feelings of friendship with the feelings of true love". Well you are wrong. You want to know how I know?

I was once in love. The guy's name was Aiden, and it lasted for about a year. Now, I'm sure many of you are saying, "Well you are too young to know what love is. You are only a freshman in high school". Well maybe you are right, but I think you are wrong. Aiden and I had the greatest year of our lives together, but the summer before freshman year our relationship ended. He thought that one of my close friends, Madison, was more interesting and worthy of his time than I was. It didn't help that I caught them half naked in MY room. Needless to say, Madison and Aiden are now together, and I never speak to either of them.

I was devastated for most of the summer, but one person was there to pick up the pieces and put me back together. The one person I trust with my life, and that I know I can always depend on, my best friend. I am sure you are wondering, "Well who the hell is this mystery girl?" The girl's name is Spencer Carlin. We grew up together, went to school together, and anything else you would think a normal girl would do growing up we did together. She has been my best friend for forever. She knows everything about me except what I am telling you now. I can't tell her this she will freak out on me, and I don't want to lose my best friend. I also know I can't hide my feelings forever, and that eventually she is either going to find out or I will have to tell her.

I just don't know what to do. I do know one thing though. I am absolutely positively head over heels in love with her. The feelings I have for her are so much stronger than anything I ever felt for Aiden. I know, I know. You are saying, "Well maybe she is a rebound or you just feel you love her because she helped you through this". I thought that too, at first. It's been three almost four months since things ended with Aiden. I have not said a word about this to Spencer. I figured I was just confused, and the feelings would go away soon. When it got to about mid to late summer and the feelings didn't go away, I knew I was in love and there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

All I had left to do was two things. One, figure out what the fuck I was going to do, and two, figuring out how the hell was I going to tell Spencer. Well that pretty much sums my life up as of so far. Sucks doesn't it? Who knows where the future will take me? I just hope that fate will bring Spencer and me together. I guess I will just have to wait and see what happens, and I will have to figure out how to tell her. Only time will tell though.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so thanks for all the reviews and I'll probably only be posting a chapter a day. The chapters are kinda short I know so sorry ahead of time. Oh and the story is from alternate pov's. One chapter it is Ashley and then the next will be Spencer. Thanks again for all the comments.

Chapter 2

Hey, my name is Spencer Carlin, and I will be a freshman at King High. My father is a social worker, and my mother is a doctor. I have two brothers that are both seniors. Glenn, my biological brother, is an ass. He acts almost exactly like my mother. Clay, my adopted brother, is a sweet and sensitive. He acts more like my father. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you he's black. My family is extremely Catholic. Well, at least my mother is. She is literally drunk on The Bible. Glenn is like, her "little follower". I do have to admit my two favorite people in my family are my father and Clay. Call it favoritism, but I really don't care. They understand me and accept me no matter what. Oh, I forgot to mention, I'm gay.

I discovered this near the end of my eighth grade year, and finally accepted ever the summer. My father and Clay are the only people who know. I'm pretty sure if I would have told my mother or Glenn that I would have been crucified right on the spot. I haven't ever had an actual girlfriend. Yeah, I've flirted with some, but nothing more. My best friend doesn't know either. I'm pretty sure she would freak out on me. I mean I've known her all my life, but still this is a huge deal. Another reason she doesn't know, is because I'm in love with her. Yeah, I'm in love with my best friend. Words can't even describe the feelings I have for her.

I'm surprised she hasn't figured it out already. I mean, I make it pretty obvious. I'm always there to help her no matter what. I literally drop everything I'm doing, just to be with her. I don't know, maybe she thinks it's me just being her best friend. If she only knew that she means so much more to me than anyone in this world. I would give my life for her, and I would honestly do anything just to make her happy or to see her smile. I wish I could tell her, but I don't know how she would react. I don't want to lose my best friend that I've had for forever. I don't think I could take that kind of pain. I mean eventually I will tell her, but now is just not the time. She has been through too much already.

At the end of our eighth grade year, she caught her boyfriend and one of our close friends, Madison, half naked in her room. She won't tell you this, but I will. We both know the only reason Aiden dated Ashley was to get in her pants, and since she wouldn't let him, he ended it by sleeping with one of the easiest friends in our group. The whole summer all I did was take care of her, and pick up all the pieces. Finally, by the end of the summer, some of the old Ashley I knew and love started to shine through the previously depressed Ashley.

I really need to figure out what the hell I'm going to do about this. I can't keep this secret hidden from her for to much longer. I know eventually I'll slip up. Hell, I'm surprised I've made it this far without just grabbing and kissing her. I know the only two things I need to do: one, figure out a way to tell Ashley with out her freaking the fuck out on me, and two, getting past my excessively-hardcore Catholic of a mother and Glenn. I know my father and Clay will help, but this sure as hell isn't going to be easy. I'm honestly scared to see what is in store for my future. I just know somewhere in there fate brings Ashley and me together. I know we are meant for each other, but I don't think Ashley knows that. I guess whatever happens, happens. I know I can't change it, but only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are amazing!!!! Thank you soooooo much! Here is the next chapter I hope you guy like it.

Chapter 3

Ok. So, tonight is the night before our first day of high school, and I decided to invite Spencer over to stay the night. She should be here any...never mind she is hear now. Oh my god. I'm so nervous. I'm afraid I'm gonna accidently do something stupid like kiss her or something else. Oh my god. I need to calm down. Well, maybe I could bring it up somehow, and then we could discuss it. Ugh! This is so frustrating. OH MY GOD! I need to answer the door. I completely forgot she was hear. Ok. I need to stop pacing and just answer the door. Ok. Do I look ok? Of course, I'm Ashley "mother fucking" Davies. Ok. I don't literally fuck mothers, but you get the point. Ok. Oh my god. it's been at least 5 minutes. I need to answer the fucking door!

So, I'm walking to the door. Ok. Just stay...oh my god! She looks fucking amazing. I mean she always does, but still this is over the top amazing. I mean all we are going to sleep. Well, try to sleep. Because come on, no one can honestly say they sleep the night before their first day of school. Anyways, she just looks beautiful. Yeah, she's only in black pajama pants, a red tank top, and she has her hair in a messy bun, but she is so gorgeous.

So yeah, I need to stop staring and drooling. I can't even form the words to ask her to come in. I guess motioning her in is good enough. Ha! I just made her blush. My thoughts are so random, but right now I don't care. We go up to me room, and immediately she goes to my bed. I walk over and lay down next to her, and say, "So, what's up". Yeah, that was lame. So much for being smooth. Well, I'm shocked with what she just said. It was something along the lines of: "Better now that I am here with you". That last part was just barely a whisper, which leads me to two conclusions. A: something bad happened at her house or B: she's hiding something from me. I'm sure she isn't hiding anything from me. That means something happened with her mother and brother.

"What happened at your house Spence?", I say. She says, "Nothing, but I do feel like I need to tell you something". Oh God! What could it be? Oh no! She knows I like her. Well, not just like, but love. This is bad, this is sooooooo bad. "I'm scared about our first day of school tomorrow", she says. Thank God! I feel so much better. "Well, don't worry about it. I'm going to be there. So, you will be fine." I see her smile. Oh, how I love that smile. DUDE! What the fuck is wrong with me?! I just sounded like I was in one of those Shakespearean plays or something. That's stupid. Note to self: NEVER say that or anything like it again.

So after many heart to heart talks, random questions, movies, and just plain teenage goofiness, we fell asleep. Yeah it was four in the morning, but we still went to sleep. Well, she went to sleep. I stayed up and stared at the wall, while I layed on my side.The next thing I heard though I will never forget. Did I really just hear what I think I heard or am I just going crazy? Am I starting to hear things I wanna hear? Did I just hear...


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, Aliaschickita47...I posted one more chapter tonight for you. Even though the only thing you are finding out is Spencer's POV. Oh and to let everyone know ahead of time, I've only written the first five chapters, but the sixth one is almost done so don't freak out I'll try to keep posting everyday or at the max every other day. I have a crazy weekend coming up though. I have two plays and a cast party. So, please be don't get upset if I don't post this weekend.

Chapter 4

AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm nervous. Ashley invited me to stay the night before our first day of school. What if I like do something in my sleep or what if I have a dream about her in my sleep? I talk in my sleep, what if I say her name or reveal my secret? Ok, I just need to calm down and breathe. I'll wait to knock on her door. Just breathe in and out. I sound insane. Just knock on the damn door, Spencer! Ok, I did it. So, I wait and wait. What the hell is she doing in there?! It's been like 5 minutes. I'll just knock again, but as I'm about to, the door flies open.

Why is she just staring at me? Do I have something on my face? Wait, I know that look. That's the look she use to give Aiden. Why is she giving me that look? Wait, is she drooling? Oh my god, she is. Does she like me? No, she can't. She's straight, and she would never like me. I'm just over analyzing this. You know she could say something, but she still hasn't. All she does is motion me in and up to her room.

So, I go in and go straight for the bed, and she follows directly behind me. She says, "What's up?" I don't know what to say. I really feel like blurting out, "I'm in love with you, that's what's up!" Instead I say, "Better now that I am here with you." I say the last part under my breathe so she wouldn't hear me, but judging by the look on her face she heard me. She looks shocked. Oh no! She's figured it out. She knows what my secret is, but then, she says, "What happened at your house?" Oh my god, I'm so relieved to her say that and not, "Get the fuck out of my house you freak!"

I think I'm going to tell her my secret. I feel like she needs to know. She is my best friend, and I need to get this off my chest. I'm not going to tell her my full secret. I think I'll leave the part out about the being in love with her, for now anyway. I'll give her time to let the whole "your best friend is gay" situation settle in first. Although, I may never tell her the full secret. I mean picture this: "Oh yeah, not only am I gay, but I'm also in love with you". Then comes the slap across the face, and the yelling to get out of her house. Not exactly what I want to happen.

So, now that I have calmed down, and talked to myself for about 2 or 3 minutes I say, "Nothing, but I do feel like I need to tell you something." After I said this, she looks like she is either freaking out or like she is going to throw up. Well, so much for telling her my secret. So, instead I say, "I'm scared about our first day of school tomorrow." She looks relieved , and so now, I'm glad I didn't tell her my secret. The next thing she says makes my heart swell, and it makes me love her so much more than I already do. She says, "Well, don't worry about it. I'm going to be there. So, you will be fine." I can't help but smile at the use of my nickname.

For the rest of the night, all we do is talk, be our goofy selves and watch movies, which is usually what we always do, but I like it that way. We finally go to sleep. It was like four in the morning, but still went to sleep or at least she did. I laid on my side and stared at the wall, while thinking about our friendship, how much I love her. Not only did I love her, I just loved being around her. It always made me feel better when I was around her. While I was laying there, I couldn't help but mumble out a few words. I knew she was a sleep, and that I was talking to nothing but the wall and the surrounding air. So, in the slightest whisper I said...


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so this maybe my last post for this week it just depends on how things go this weekend! AHHHH! My ex is coming back in from college! Blah! And Aliaschickita47 you are not being demanding! I LOVE ALL OF YOU THAT COMMENT!!!! Hopefully I post again soon, but I'm sorry if I don't get too. Enjoy peeps!

Chapter 5 

"I love you, Ash." Did she really just say that?! There is no way she just said that! Or is there? "Spence?" I say hoping she is awake. She rolls over, and looks at me with fear in her eyes. "Did you just say I love you, Ash?" I ask her simply, but on the inside I'm going insane hoping that she really did say those exact words. I say, "It's ok. Just tell me the truth. I won't judge you. I'm your best friend, and I care about you." She just stares at me, and it's starting to worry me. Maybe I shouldn't have asked, and just have ignored it. She finally says, "Yeah, I did. It's not what you're thinking though. I love you, but it's more than just best friend love. I should have told you this sooner. I am gay...I like girls." I'm shocked, and I'm sure my mouth has probably wide open. I seriously think this is the best news I've ever heard. 

What I did next, well, it probably wasn't the nicest thing to do, but it was too fucking hilarious not to. "What the fuck!? You're gay? I SO can't be friends with you. Just imagine what people at school would say, and you love me. Of all people. ME! Why?!" Ok, so that came out a little too harsh. Great, now she's crying, and running out of the room. Stupid, stupid, stupid Ash. I should have just told her the truth. Now, I have to go chase her down. 

So after running around my house to stop Spencer from leaving and breaking into the guest bedroom where she has locked herself in, I finally got to talk to her. "Spencer, I was just kidding. I have something I want to tell you too." She says, "Ashley, why would you say something like that, when you knew I was scared of telling you that anyway. I understand it's probably an uncomfortable subject for you, but you didn't have to joke around abo-" I cut her off by kissing her. The kiss was long and full of so much built up tension and love. Finally, I pull away and say, "You know, you talk way to much sometimes. I was going to say I don't care if you are gay because I'm in love with you too." She smiles the biggest smile I think I've ever seen before in my life, and I couldn't be any happier. 

She asks me, "So, what does all of this mean? Are we together or what? Are we keeping it a secret or are we just going to walk into school tomorrow like any other couple?" I never really thought about any of that. I know I want us to be together as a couple, and I definitely know I want to ask her to be my girlfriend the proper way. I just don't know about the whole being public. I'm scared enough as it is us being a private couple, but I don't want to hurt her feelings by saying that I want to keep us a secret. I realize now that I have been staring off into space for a couple of minutes now, and it looks like she is starting to freak out.  
I still don't know what to say though. I can't just say, "Yeah lets be public, and tell everyone." I also can't say, "No, I want us to stay private, and tell no one. "God, there is no right answer is there? Fuck! I forgot I still haven't given her answer. I guess I'll just say...


	6. Chapter 6

OK so here is chapter 6. Yeah, it's still left with my big, bad, evil cliff hanger, but hey at least it's an update! Wish me luck with my play...and my ex!

Chapter 6

"I love you, Ash." I finally said the four words that I thought I would never say. I'm just glad she was asleep. "Spence?" OH SHIT! She's awake. Well, I guess I'll have to roll over, and face what I just said even though I'm pretty much scared shitless! "Did you just say I love you, Ash?" OH MY GOD!!!! She fucking heard me! She wasn't asleep. What am I going to do?!? She says, "It's ok. Just tell me the truth. I won't judge you. I'm your best friend, and I care about you." Okay, so I'm just going to tell her or I can just not mention it. I don't want to lose her. If I did, I don't know what I would do. I guess now is as good of a time as ever. "Yeah, I did. It's not what you're thinking though. I love you, but it's more than just best friend love. I should have told you this sooner. I am gay...I like girls." There, I said it. Wait, what is wrong with her? Why is she looking at me like that? Oh God I should have just kept my mouth shut! 

"What the fuck?!? You're gay? I SO can't be friends with you. Just imagine what people at school would say, and you love me. Of all people. ME! Why?!" I'm so stupid! I should have known that she wouldn't accept me if I was gay. I feel huge tears starting to blur my vision, and I just break down. I don't think I've cried this hard since...well, ever. Now there is only one thing I can do, which what I always do when things get into a tough spot...RUN!!! Yeah, I'm one of the biggest cowards you will ever meet, but hey, don't sit there and tell me you wouldn't do the exact same thing if it happened to you. 

So for the last hour, we've been running around the house like we were in a painful game of hide and seek, considering I had been crying the entire time. I guess since it's been an hour of non-stop running and that year of track I took really paid off. She is sweating and her breathing sounds like she is about to have a major heart attack. She looks all hot and sweaty and flushed. What the hell am I saying?! She doesn't like girls. I need to stop checking her out. I don't have a chance. Finally, I see an opening to make it into her guest bedroom. I quickly lock the door, and just slide down it. I'm so tired from the mixture of running and crying that I feel exhausted. I hear her on the other side trying to pick the door open. Clink Damn, she got it open! She says, "Spencer, I was just kidding. I have something I want to tell you too."

What the fuck?! Why would she do something when she knew how I would react? "Ashley, why would you say something like that, when you knew I was scared of telling you that anyway. I understand it's probably an uncomfortable subject for you, but you didn't have to joke around abo-" I was silenced by the warm, fruitiness of Ashley lips. I felt my heart leap into my throat, and my head spin. I felt like I could fly, and that nothing else in this world mattered except for this moment. This one kiss was filled with love, passion, and the built-up tension of the past weeks. Honestly, I couldn't be happier than I am right now. She pulls out of the kiss with the hugest smirk I think I've ever seen cross her face. She says, "You know, you talk way too much sometimes. I was going to say I don't care if you're gay because I'm in love with you too." 

I think my heart just lept out of my chest or I died or something cause I know I didn't just hear her say that she felt the same. I'm pretty sure that I'm displaying the same smile she was earlier. I have so many questions to ask her that I don't even know where to begin. I don't want to ask or say to much to soon. Well hell, I already told the girl I'm in love with her, and she said it back. What else could be scarier to ask? I finally get my head straight long enough to compose a sentence. "So, what does all of this mean? Are we together or what? Are we keeping it a secret, or are we just going to walk into school tomorrow like any other couple?" 

Maybe I shouldn't have asked her that. It seems like her smile is slowly starting to fade away, and she still hasn't said anything. I hope I didn't push her too far I didn't mean to. I guess I get a little too excited sometimes, and then I push things/people to their limits. You knew you should've just left it alone, but noooo, Spencer, you just had to push the limits with this, didn't you? You couldn't just leave it at a wonderful kiss before your first day of high school, noo. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Ugh! Why am I talking to myself, and I mean come on, is it really my fault that I asked a question like that? I mean, anyone would ask that question after a moment like that, right? It's been like, five fucking minutes, and yet I still don't have an answer. Wait, she's about to say something. She says...


	7. Chapter 7

I know, I know I'm a bad author for making you for over a week for this. I'm sorry this week has been crazy! I'll try to have chapter 8 up by tomorrow, but I'm not promising anything. Now, I'm going to shut up. Here is the long awaited chapter 7.

Chapter 7 

"You know I'm not easy." I'm really not, I'm one of the most difficult people to be with. Just ask anyone I've dated. Spencer looks at me with a small smirk, and she says, "That's not what I've heard." Wait a second, did she think that I was trying to say I wasn't a slut? "To be with I mean." Ok, there, that should clear everything up. "I know, but we are friends that's the hard part. I want to be with you Ashley. Yeah, I'm scared as hell, but I'm willing to take this leap of faith with you as long you're willing to leap with me." Oh my God, she is so corny, but I love it. I love her. Ok, I have to make a decision. I can either say no and ruin any chance of us in the future or I can say yes and we can try this together. 

"Ok, I want us to be a public couple. I want to do this the right way though. So, Spencer Carlin, will you be my girlfriend?" Ugh, I feel like I'm going to throw up. I'm so nervous, but once I see that signature Spencer Carlin smile, I know everything will be ok. All my doubts and worries just fade away, and nothing else in this world matters. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend!" She runs and jumps into my arms, and I can't help but to kiss her. I know I'm never going to get tired of the feel of her soft lips on mine. I could kiss her forever, but than I would eventually die from lack of oxygen. I pull away from the kiss with the hugest smile I've had on my face in years. When I open my eyes, they same smile I have is plastered on Spencer's face. 

"Ashley, I'm scared." I look at her with worry written all over my face. I'm starting to panic, and I can't breathe. What if she is rethinking this whole us being an "us". I guess she notices the lack of me breathing, and the look of panic/worry written all over my face. "I didn't mean about us being a couple, Ash. I'm scared because today is our first day of high school. I mean high school is going to be so different from middle school. Bigger school, more people. Stuff like that, and it just freaks me out. It seems like just yesterday you came up to me, and pushed me over in the sandbox and said, 'I'm Ashwey. Who are you, sand face?' It seems like just yesterday we were going to pre-school together. It's all happening so fast, and it just scares me." I'm so glad to here that it has nothing to do with us being together. So, now that I'm relaxed, and I can breathe again, I need to figure out a way to calm her down. Although, I love it when she rambles, and gives her little speeches to try and explain everything. It's just the cutest thing I've ever seen. Ugh, oh my God, what is happening to me? I've turned into one of those disgusting love puppies, but hey, I guess that's what happens to you when you're in love. Hehehe, I'M IN LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You have no idea how good it feels to say that. I just want to walk outside or into the school and scream that at the top of my lungs. 

Ok, now that I'm done talking to myself, I need to calm Spencer down. "Spence, don't worry about school. I'm going to be by your side the whole way. No matter what I'll be here for you. Now, I have a wonderful idea. Since we haven't slept and it's six in the morning, would you like for me to make us some coffee, we can go sit on my huge swing and watch the sunrise?" "Yeah, I would love that!" "Ok, well go get one of my hoodies, and head on out there. I'll be out there shortly. I just have to make the coffee." She gives me a quick peck on the lips, and runs off to my room. I go to make the coffee with a smile on my face, and patting myself on the back for remembering that Spencer loved the sunrise. She always talks about how romantic it would be to sit and watch the sunrise with someone she loves. So, I figured I would be that person to finally sit and watch the sunrise with her. 

After almost burning down my kitchen, twice, I decided it would be best to just grab two Full Throttles, and head outside with Spencer. It was starting to get light out, and I didn't want to miss it. I grabbed my hoodie, and head toward the swing. What I saw was one of the most adorable sights I've ever seen. Spencer was curled up in a ball, and she was starting to fall asleep. I didn't want to wake her up, but I knew she would be upset if I didn't. "Spence, I brought you a Full Throttle." She looks at me, and tries not to laugh. "Ash, I thought you were going to make us coffee. It looks like you were just in World War 3 or you're a mad scientist that blew up his laboratory." She's laughing so hard that tears are rolling down her face. "Well, I tried to make coffee, but instead I only succeed at almost blowing up my house...twice." I say the last part looking down at the grass to try and hide my embarrassment. She stands up, and lifts my chin up so I'm looking straight into her eyes. "Ash, it was a wonderful idea, but it's ok, Full Throttle is fine. As long as you are here to watch the sunrise with me nothing else matters." She grabs my hand, and pulls me with her to sit on the swing. We sit in silence just holding hands, and waiting for the sun to rise. I have the urge to wrap her in my arms and hold her, but I figured I should ask her first to make sure she is comfortable with it. "Hey Spence, would it be ok if I...if I, umm held you while we watch the sunrise?" That was obviously not the smoothest way of asking, but hey at least I asked. She turns her head slightly, and says, "Of course. You didn't even have to ask."

We shifted in the swing, I fell out once, and finally got comfortable. We sat outside until about 7, even though the sun rose at 6:30, in the comfort of knowing we were together, and knowing that nothing or no one could ever change that. We sat and stole sweet kisses from each other, and talked about life in general. We went inside, took our showers (separately, I might add), got dressed, and prepared for our first day of high school. My driver called the house around 7:30, and said that we needed to get ready to come outside. We looked at each other, I grabbed her hand, and both smiled as we walked out to the car. We both knew today was going to be life changing, and difficult in more than one way. It was the beginning of the greatest years of our lives, and possibly the toughest. We were about to begin our journey through high school, and our journey of love together. And to be quite honest, I've never been more scared in my life.


	8. Chapter 8

Look I did it! I posted twice in 2 days! Go me! Please, Please Please comment. It means a lot to me. Thanks! Enjoy Chapter 8.

Chapter 8 

"You know I'm not easy." Well, that's not what I wanted to hear, but it was better than what I expected her to say. Haha, I just thought of what she said. I know she isn't easy, and I should know considering I've known her for what seems like forever. "That's not what I've heard." I see a look of confusion/anger come across her beautifully tanned face. "To be with I mean." I think she thought I was saying she was a slut, but I really didn't mean it that way. Oh well, I can't take back anything I've said to this point. No regrets I guess. "I know, but we are friends that's the hard part. I want to be with you Ashley. Yeah, I'm scared as hell, but I'm willing to take this leap of faith with you as long you're willing to leap with me." Oh my god, that was extremely corny! I hope she says yes. I mean I literally just threw myself out there. I let my shield down, and now I feel so...I don't know how to describe it. 

"Ok, I want us to be a public couple. I want to do this the right way though. So, Spencer Carlin, will you be my girlfriend?" AHHHH! I WIN!!!! She wants to be with me, and doesn't want to hide it. I'm speechless. I physically can't put a sentence together, and that makes it extremely difficult to give her an answer, which is probably freaking her out right now. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend!" Well, that came out in one big jumble of words. I hope it made sense, but oh well, I just want to kiss her right now. I run and jump into her arms. The feeling of her lips on mine make me feel so safe, and everything else in the world fades away. The sky could be falling, and I honestly wouldn't give a flying fuck. As long as the last thing I remember and experience is kissing Ashley, I would be happy. I finally feel Ashley pull out of the kiss, and I feel a familiar smirk come across my face. I open up my eyes to see Ashley with a huge smile displayed across her face. 

I know this moment is perfect, but in the back of my mind I'm worried about what my mom is going to say/do. I know my dad and Clay will be fine, and I could honestly careless what Glenn has to say. Everyone in school who don't like us being together can go themselves. Now my mom on the other hand, she can do some serious damage. Not only to me, but to Ashley. That scares me, and I want to tell Ashley, but I don't want to ruin this moment. I think she'll understand though if I talk to her about it. I mean we are in a relationship now, and we love each other. So, we should be able to talk about anything together. "Ashley, I'm scared." As soon as those words come out of my mouth, I know I shouldn't have said anything. A look mixed with panic and worry crosses her face, and I'm sure she is having the thought that I'm rethinking us being a couple. I don't want to burden her with anything else. She already has to deal with having practically no family except mine, and telling her that my mom will probably be an uber bitch to her isn't going to help anything. Ok make something up and quick. "I didn't mean about us being a couple, Ash. I'm scared because today is our first day of high school. I mean high school is going to be so different from middle school. Bigger school, more people. Stuff like that, and it just freaks me out. It seems like just yesterday you came up to me, and pushed me over in the sandbox and said, 'I'm Ashwey. Who are you, sand face?' It seems like just yesterday we were going to pre-school together. It's all happening so fast, and it just scares me." 

I know I'm rambling, but I can't help it. We have so many memories, and when I think about them again, it just makes me love her more. I just want to scream sometimes because I love her so much. I would do anything for her. No matter if it meant the death of me. That's just how important she is to me. Ugh, I sound like a love sick puppy, but hey that's what love does to you. I'M IN LOVE, AND IT'S THE GREATEST FUCKING FEELING IN THE WORLD!!! Luckily in these past few minutes of spacing out and think I haven't missed anything...I think. She seems to be in deep thought, but she looks like she is happy. I'll leave her be until she says something. "Spence, don't worry about school. I'm going to be by your side the whole way. No matter what I'll be here for you. Now, I have a wonderful idea. Since we haven't slept and it's six in the morning, would you like for me to make us some coffee, we can go sit on my huge swing and watch the sunrise?" Awww, she remembered I've always wanted to watch the sunrise with someone I love. Kudos to Ashley! I'm sure I have some sort of goofy smile on my face as we speak, but hey, you would too if this happened to you. Don't deny it! "Yeah, I would love that!" "Ok, well go get one of my hoodies, and head on out there. I'll be out there shortly. I just have to make the coffee." I give her a quick peck on the lips, and run off to her enormous room to grab one of her many hoodies. I love wearing her hoodies for one reason, and one reason only: they smell just like her, and it drives me wild. I love the fruity smell, that is Ashley. 

I go outside and sit on the swing. It is still somewhat dark, and I'm glad I got a hoodie. It is a very cold morning for L.A., but I like it. This rarely ever happens. So, when it does I usually try to enjoy it while it last. After sitting out here for what seems like forever, I start to get worried about Ashley. Coffee usually doesn't take this long to make. I mean, who knows how long it actually has been because for awhile there I was off in my own world. I curl up into a ball, while wondering where Ashley could be. I figure, as long as I don't hear any loud explosions, she's fine. I eventually start to doze off into a light sleep. I start hearing foot steps, and I hear Ashley's voice say,"Spence, I brought you a Full Throttle." I open my eyes, and what I see next is priceless. Ashley is wearing her hoodie, and she has two Full Throttles. Ashley's hair is sticking out in every direction. There are black smudges, of what I'm guessing is coffee, all over her face. Before I can stop myself, I blurt out, "Ash, I thought you were going to make us coffee. It looks like you were just in World War 3 or you're a mad scientist that blew up his laboratory." I really should learn how to think before I say things. I start laughing extremely hard, and I feel tears starting to roll down my face. "Well, I tried to make coffee, but instead I only succeed at almost blowing up my house...twice." She is looking down at the grass now, and I can't help but think she is adorable when she is embarrassed. I stand up, and lift her chin up so she is looking directly into my eyes. "Ash, it was a wonderful idea, but it's ok, Full Throttle is fine. As long as you are here to watch the sunrise with me nothing else matters." I grab her hand, and lead her to the swing to sit with me. We sit in a comfortable silence for a good five to ten minutes. Ashley finally breaks it by saying, "Hey Spence, would it be ok if I...if I, umm, held you while we watch the sunrise?" Ok, that officially makes adorable moment number two. I mean honestly how could you say no to that? She should know that she doesn't have to ask me that. I turn to her and say, "Of course. You didn't even have to ask." 

We shifted in the swing, and Ashley fell out once, which led to more laughter on my part. We finally got comfortable, and sat outside until about 7 even though the sun rose at like 6:30. I could feel the comfortable vibes both of us knowing that we are together, and knowing that nothing or no one could ever change that. We stole sweet kisses from each other, and talked about life in general. Nothing too serious was discussed because this was our time to relax before we began high school. We went inside, took our showers (separately, I'll just say), got dressed, and prepared for our first day of high school. Ashley's driver called us around 7:30, and said we needed to come outside to leave. We looked at each other, she grabbed my hand, and both smiled as we walked out to the car. We both knew today was going to be life changing, and difficult in more than one way. It was the beginning of the greatest years of our lives, and possibly the toughest. We were about to begin our journey through high school, and our journey of love together. And to be quite honest, I've never been more scared in my life.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, so I'm sorry I don't post everyday anymore. I'm thinking of ending this story by ch. 12 due to what seems like lack of interest. The reason I believe there is a lack of interest is because I'm getting a lack of comments. If you wish for me to continue message or comment me, and if I recieve enought I will continue. Thanks guys. Enjoy.

Chapter 9 

The car pulled into the school's parking lot. Spencer and I didn't jump out immediately from the car. We sat there and just stared into each other's eyes. I could see the fear, the worry, the excitement, and even the love in her eyes. That's just how well I can read Spencer. "You know, we don't have to be a public couple yet if you don't want us to be, Spencer. We can always wait a little while." She looks at me and gives me a weak smile. "No Ash, I don't want to hide us, and what we have. Anyway, people will find out eventually. So, better now than later." That right there is one of the reasons I love her. No matter what she won't hide the truth from you, and she won't back down from anything she says she is going to do. She always tells you how she feels, and gives you her honest opinion. It doesn't matter if you just met her. She waits until she thinks it is right to tell you something, and she looks out for everyone's best interests. She just has this huge heart, and that makes me love her more and more every second. I don't ever want to see her hurt or scared. I knew after what Spencer said that nothing else needed to be said. So, I just grabbed her hand, and opened the door. We stepped out of the car, and looked our new prison for the next four years. Yeah I know, not the brightest out look on things, but hey I hate school. 

Our hands stay clasped together, and we make our way towards the gym where we get our schedules. On our way there, I could feel peoples eyes burning holes on every part of my body. I felt people watching and whispering as we walked by, and I didn't like it at all. I felt Spencer's hand squeeze my hand harder. I couldn't tell if it was in comfort or fear. My neck wouldn't turn to look at her. So, I just hoped it was for comfort. I soon found out that it was from fear when the sight of Madison came in view. "Ashley? Spencer? What the hell is this?" She says this, and points out our hands that are intertwined. "You guys aren't..." She trails off, and then in a barely audible whisper says, "Lesbians, are you?" At this point my neck movement returns, and I turn to look at Spencer. Spencer's facial expressions are a mixture of fear, pain, and just blankness. This pisses me off because I don't want to see Spencer in pain EVER. Tears are begin to build up in her eyes, and I can tell she is trying to fight them. She is trying to stay strong for me, but I need to be there for her. Not vice versa. "Madison, you know what, if being a lesbian means we are a couple then yeah we are. Why do you care? You betrayed us for Aiden. So would don't you run off and go fuck him. We want nothing to do with you anymore. I trusted you, and then you stabbed me in the back. So run over to my left overs you stupid little whore, and leave us alone!" Ok, so the last part might have been a little to harsh, but she deserved every word of it. I've waited forever to say that to her, and I feel so much better now that I have. 

Madison gives us a look of disgust, turns on her heel, and walks off. I feel Spencer relax somewhat. "Ashley, are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to get that off my chest. The question is my love are you ok? Don't think I didn't see that look on your face. What's going on up there in that pretty little head of yours?" "I don't know. It's just the way she talked about us being together. She made it sounds so...so wrong. She made it seem like we murdered someone. It just really got to me, and it really hurt me. I mean yeah I try to not let things get to me, but that just cut me right open. The only thing that keeps me going is you standing next to me, and the feeling that I get from holding your hand. Otherwise I'm sure I would have either: A. broke down right where I stand or B. ran off to who knows where." This makes my heart swell. Just knowing I make her stronger by holding her hand makes me the happiest human being on this Earth. "Come on Spence. We have to get our schedules, and head off to our classes." 

We continued to make our way to the gym hand in hand. We found the table labeled FRESHMEN in big, black bold letters, and received our schedules. Shockingly enough Spencer and I had second, fourth, and sixth period together. Since we had the same fourth period class, we both had the same lunch period. Hey three out of six plus lunch isn't bad. We walked off to our first class of the day, which was World History. I could already see where this was going. In the near future I saw me falling asleep every morning, and then getting the notes from Spencer later. I knew she probably wouldn't like it, but come on History sucks ass. There is know way I'll be able to stay awake. Especially since we have a dumb ass coach teaching the subject. He probably doesn't even remember what happened yesterday let alone hundreds of years ago. He'll probably just put notes on a projector, and set us on our way. I hate having sports coaches for teachers. They are lazy, and they don't know shit. On the bright side, if I did stay awake, I could sit behind Spencer and stare at her perfect ass all class period. Now that's what I call a wonderful class. I should make up a class of my own. Instead of having World History first period, I'll have Staring at Spencer's Ass 101. Yeah, I like the sound of that much better than World History. 

We enter the class, and take our seats towards the back. I already know this first day of school is going to be boring as hell, and we are not going to do anything. I mean isn't it the same at every school. No one ever does anything the first day if not the whole first week. Spencer and I just sit and talk for the whole class period seeing as how the teacher just came in and fell asleep at his desk. We didn't talk about anything to serious. We just talked about what we would do if one of us got upset with people saying shit about us being a couple, and what we would do. No big deal, but then Spencer brought up what we were going to do about telling our families. I froze, and it wasn't from fear of what my family would think. Hell, they could care less if I'm gay or straight. Now Spencer's mom and brother Glenn, that's a whole other story. They are going to make our lives and relationship a living hell. This isn't going to be easy, and we both know it. I may end up losing the only family I know, and I'm going to have to put up one hell of a fight to keep us together. I think Spencer noticed the uneasiness that washed over me at the question she just asked because she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to bring it up, but I couldn't just leave it alone forever. We need to talk about this before Glenn and my mom plan to do anything. They need to hear it from us and not someone else." "Ok Spencer, we will tell your family tonight at dinner. Now, I'm not guaranteeing that Glenn and Clay won't already know by then. You may need to talk to Clay, and see if you can get him to either hide this from Glenn until tonight or see if he can keep Glenn calm until tonight. Spencer, you know this is going to be tough, but we have to keep our heads high and fight like hell. It's isn't going to be the easiest battle, but maybe just maybe with the help of your dad and Clay we can win. Just remember, love trumps for her every time. No matter what happens I love you, and nothing can change that. If this, us, is meant to be than love will win." 

I see the tears of happiness, and love starting to roll down her cheeks. I lift my hand to her cheek, and I feel her relax into my hand as I wipe away her tears. She gives me a weak smile, and says, "Ash, I'm so scared, but I trust you with every ounce I have. I trust you with my life and my heart, and I trust you when you say that we will make it through this." The bell rings as she finishes the last sentence. I walk her to her next class, kiss her to reassure that everything will work out, and I head off to my next class. Nothing else eventful happened during school, and I was thankful because I knew tonight was going to be enough drama to last us a lifetime. I'm scared senseless, but I know I need to get past it and be string for Spencer. I know this is going to be ten times worse for Spencer than it is going to be for me. Tonight is probably going to discourage her, and make her rethink everything that has happened in the past 24 hours. Hell, not even 24 hours, and I know I'm going to have to be the one to keep her strong. I know it's probably going to take every ounce of me to not slap Paula or beat the living shit out of Glenn. I know this is a big risk not only for me but Spencer also. This is one risk I'm willing to take, and it's not for me. I'm doing all of this for Spencer, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep us together. Tonight I will prove to Spencer just how much I lover her, how far I will go for her, and that I will go to the ends of this Earth for her and her only. We will not be separated because of Paula. Love will win, and Paula will just have to deal with it. Let the fight begin!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for taking so long to post this. I was gone to the Bahamas, and was going to try to post this before I left. As you can see, I didn't finish it in time. The chapters that follow this are going to be from a third person point of view. Thanks for being sticking with me. Please review. Thanks. Enjoy.

Chapter 10

The car pulled into the school's parking lot. We didn't jump out of the car immediately. I turned my head to see Ashley's eyes staring back at me. I could feel Ashley reading me like an open book, and she knows she is the only one who can do that. What she doesn't know, well maybe she does, is that I can read her the exact same way. I could see so much love in her eyes, but there was also a hint of something that I rarely see. It was fear, and I usually don't see that very much from her. Lately, I've seen it more, and I really don't like that. It causes me to worry about her more. "You know, we don't have to be a public couple yet if you don't want us to be, Spencer. We can always wait a little while." She says in a whisper. I feel love and care in her voice, and I give her a weak smile. "No Ash, I don't want to hide us, and what we have. Anyway, people will find out eventually. So, better now than later." I love her for trying to protect me, but I know what needs to happen. That's one of the great things about Ashley. She always looks out and protects anyone she is close too. Ashley will never admit this but she has a huge heart, and she would do anything in the world for those few close people. I've seen her do so many things just for me. I've also seen people like Madison and Aiden use her because of this, which pisses me off. She doesn't deserve it. Hell, no one deserves that, and I made a promise to myself that I would never let that happen again. I will get Madison and Aiden back for what they've done. Ashley will never admit this but she has a huge heart. 

I feel Ashley grab my hand after being a few more moments of silence, and she opened the door. We got out of the car and took a look at our new home for the next four years. It was huge and very intimidating, but I'll get use to it. I was surprised that our hands had stayed held together as we were making our way to the gym. I figured by now one of us would have chickened out. Well, mostly Ashley because I don't even remember seeing her hold Aiden's hand out school, but sure enough I looked down and our fingers were still laced together. On our way to the gym, I could feel everyone staring and whisper about us, and it wasn't the most pleasant or welcoming feeling in the world. I knew this would happen, but I don't think I was fully prepared for everyone's reaction. You wouldn't think it was big deal considering we live in L.A., but boy was I wrong. I could feel Ashley getting angry/scared because of everyone talking and staring. So, I squeezed her hand to comfort her, but to also let her know I was just as scared as she was. I thought she would have turned her head to look at me, but she didn't, which bothers me. Something is wrong and I don't know what it is. I looked straight ahead, and my body tensed up at what I saw. I couldn't move. I just completely stopped. It was Madison. I wasn't sure if I stopped from fear of her knowing about us or if I was just to angry to keep going forward. It was probably a mixture of both, but I didn't have time to decide because of what she said next. "Ashley? Spencer? What the hell is this?" She says this, and points out our hands that are intertwined. "You guys aren't..." She trails off, and then in a barely audible whisper says, "Lesbians, are you?" I didn't know what to say or think. I felt so empty. I felt the pain of the sharp daggers of her words shooting through my body. I felt so scared, and so small compared to Madison at this very moment. I saw at the corner of my eye Ashley's head whirl around to look at me. I'm surprised she didn't get whiplash from that. I could tell Ashley was reading my facial expressions, and that she was getting extremely pissed. 

I feel tears building in my eyes, but I'm not going to show Madison that she can get to me or that she has found my weak spot. I'm going to stay strong for Ashley's sake. Now, I know she would rather be the one staying strong for me, and most the time she is the one for that. I know deep down inside that one day I'm going to have to be stronger enough for both of us. Before I can say or even think of say anything, I hear Ashley. "Madison, you know what, if being a lesbian means we are a couple then yeah we are. Why do you care? You betrayed us for Aiden. So would don't you run off and go fuck him. We want nothing to do with you anymore. I trusted you, and then you stabbed me in the back. So run over to my left overs you stupid little whore, and leave us alone!" Awww, Ashley is so cute when she is mad. Ok, sooooo not the point right now. Focus Spencer! Madison gives us a look of disgust, turns on her heel, and walks off. This cause me to relax somewhat at least. I'm still not use to this whole dating another girl especially your best friend thing that's happening. I mean don't get my wrong I couldn't be happier, but the staring and whispering is starting to piss me off and make me uncomfortable. 

"Ashley, are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to get that off my chest. The question is my love are you ok? Don't think I didn't see that look on your face. What's going on up there in that pretty little head of yours?" "I don't know. It's just the way she talked about us being together. She made it sounds so...so wrong. She made it seem like we murdered someone. It just really got to me, and it really hurt me. I mean yeah I try to not let things get to me, but that just cut me right open. The only thing that keeps me going is you standing next to me, and the feeling that I get from holding your hand. Otherwise I'm sure I would have either: A. broke down right where I stand or B. ran off to who knows where." Everything I just told her is the truth, and I'm sure she knows it. She has the cutest look on her face, and I'm pretty sure I just made her insides go all gooey. "Come on Spence. We have to get our schedules, and head off to our classes." 

We continued to make our way to the gym hand in hand. We found the table labeled FRESHMEN in big, black bold letters, and received our schedules. Shockingly enough Ashley and I had second, fourth, and sixth period together. Since we had the same fourth period class, we both had the same lunch period. That's not to bead. I mean it could have been worse. We could of had no classes together, but I'm happy with the way our schedules are set up. After we got our schedules, we went to our first class of the day World History. Now I'm not really a big history fan, but I know I have to play attention to get a passing grade. If I don't get an A my mom will kill me because anything below and A is unacceptable. Ashley will probably be asleep, and then I'll have to give her the notes. I don't care to do that it means more time I get to spend with her. Of course, our history class will probably be a teach yourself class considering the teacher is one of the school's coaches. He'll sit on his fat ass, and make us do anything we went. A coach's teaching theory is as follows: If you learn it, great. If you don't learn it, to bad. Sucks for you cause I'm not gonna teach it. Oh well, guess I'll just have to try and teach it to Ashley and me. 

We enter the class, and take our seats towards the back. Everyone knows the first day of school is the most fun, most boring day of school cause you do nothing all day. Ashley and I sit and talk the whole period because our teacher had fallen asleep. What a shocker I know. We talked about what we would do if one of us got upset if someone was saying shit about us being together. I couldn't help it anymore. I had to bring up the parent situation. As soon as I asked her, I saw her entire body freeze. I knew it wasn't because of her parents because I know that don't give a shit what she does. It was because of my parents. They are all she has, and it's not my dad and Clay she is worried about. It's Glenn and my mom. It took her long enough to get them both to like her and to get on their good sides. I know she doesn't want to lose the only family she has known, and I don't want to lose the only family I have. Glenn and my mom are going to make both of our lives and relationship a living hell. We are going to have to fight and do everything possible to stay together. This is what will make us or break us. It will show how strong our love really is. I'm just worried Ashley is going to back out now. 

I feel so bad for bringing it up, but we need to talk about this and get it out of the way. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to bring it up, but I couldn't just leave it alone forever. We need to talk about this before Glenn and my mom plan to do anything. They need to hear it from us and not someone else." "Ok Spencer, we will tell your family tonight at dinner. Now, I'm not guaranteeing that Glenn and Clay won't already know by then. You may need to talk to Clay, and see if you can get him to either hide this from Glenn until tonight or see if he can keep Glenn calm until tonight. Spencer, you know this is going to be tough, but we have to keep our heads high and fight like hell. It's isn't going to be the easiest battle, but maybe just maybe with the help of your dad and Clay we can win. Just remember, love trumps for her every time. No matter what happens I love you, and nothing can change that. If this, us, is meant to be than love will win." I could honestly not love her anymore than I do right now. I know I say that now and then later on something better will happen, but in this moment right now I couldn't love her anymore. Tears of happiness, and love starting to roll down my cheeks, and I feel Ashley lift her hand up to my cheek. I relax into her touch, and she begins to wipe my tears away. I give her the best smile I can put together at the moment, and I say, "Ash, I'm so scared, but I trust you with every ounce I have. I trust you with my life and my heart, and I trust you when you say that we will make it through this." The bell rings right after I finish my sentence.

Ashley walked me to my next class, and kissed me to reassure me that everything would be ok. Nothing else eventful happened today. I mean come on it's the first day of school. Nothing ever happens, but I wasn't concerned with that right now. I was worried that in less than 24 hours I would be out to my parents. Not only would I be out, Ashley would be too. We are going to tell them about our relationship, and I'm scared beyond believe. I mean we just figured all of this out, and we just began dating. I know this is the right thing to do, and that we need to get this out of the way. I love Ashley more than anything living or not living on this Earth. My mom isn't going to end this. I will fight to the death if I have to. We will not be separated because of my mom. Love will win, and my mom will just have to deal with it. Let the fight begin!


	11. Chapter 11

Finally chapter 11. I already have chapter 12 done so I'll post it soon. Thanks for being patient.

Chapter 11

After school, Spencer called her parents, and told them that Ashley would becoming over to dinner. Arthur was of course thrilled, and Paula well not so much. Spencer went ahead and asked her father if it would be ok to stay over at Ashley's again that night. It was a Friday, and Arthur didn't care just as long as he got to both of them at least for a good hour or two over dinner. Arthur loved Ashley as if she were his own, and she partially was. Ashley was just worried that after tonight that Arthur would shut her out because of who she had become to be, and that he would blame her for Spencer liking girls as well. Ashley also knew that Arthur was a social worker though, and that proved that he had a huge heart. So, she knew she had a fifty-fifty chance of either him hating her or just accepting her the she is. She way praying for the second one. 

Once Spencer got off the phone with her parents, she turned to Ashley and said, "We have till 7 to do whatever, and prepare for tonight. I can stay at your house to night, which is probably a good thing just in case things go bad." Ashley couldn't help but laugh. Spencer sounded like she was about to go into a battle that possibly could end the world. Spencer stared at Ashley as she continued to giggle, and finally Spencer started to laugh as well. "Why are we laughing?", Spencer asked once she had time to catch her breathe. "I honestly don't remember anymore." They both knew they needed to lighten up at least a little bit before everything got all serious. The moment may have been short, but it's what they both needed. They knew after tonight everything would change. Hopefully for the better, but possibly for the worst. 

After they both had settled down, Ashley got her drive to take them to the beach. They went to their favorite spot under the pier. They both knew this was their spot to just sit and think. Here they could forget about anything and everything else going on in the world, and they could just think with out a care in the world. They both knew tonight was going to be big, and trying to think everything through was probably the best idea. I mean you wouldn't go into a huge war with out a plan, now would you? Neither one of the girls talked to each other. They just stared off into the ocean. Both in deep thought. Little did they know that the were both just as scared as the other. Neither girl would admit to it though. They were both worried to much about the other to show any sign of fear to the other. 

As the sun began to set, they both knew it was time to start heading towards the Carlin house for dinner. They rode in silence. Hands intertwined with the sound of the radio in the background. Neither one spoke, but it was a mutual and comfortable silence. They both knew this was probably the calm before the storm, and they were trying to enjoy it while they could. As they pulled into the drive and the car was put in park, the both turned to each other, and gazed into each others eyes trying to read each other. They both couldn't help, but think dinner had came all to fast. Ashley finally broke the silence and said, "Are you sure you are ready for this? Are you sure we are ready for this?" Spencer's only reply was, "Yeah, I have never been so sure of anything in my life." They stepped out of the car, and Ashley told the drive to come back around 9ish. Ashley looked at Spencer and said, "Well here goes nothing."   
They walked into the house, and Spencer yelled out, "Mom! Dad! We're here, and we have something to tell you." Paula and Arthur came into the living room both with huge smiles on their faces. Paula said, "Well wait. Your father and I have something we would like to say first." Paula and Arthur couldn't seem to stop grinning, and their grins seemed to be getting bigger. Arthur finally broke down and said, "For fall break, we are all going on a cruise. Ashley included!" The girls just stood there with blank expressions on their faces. This was a curve ball they didn't see coming. Of course, they were excited, but this through of the whole plan. If they told them now, there was a chance that they wouldn't be able to go on the cruise. They both knew they needed to talk before anything else happened, including the announcement they were going to make. "So what were you guys going to tell us?" Paula said this with the same huge grin she had as before. Spencer finally gathered enough words to make a sentence, and said, "Umm I don't remember right now. Uhh I'll tell you guys at dinner ok? Ashley and I are just going to go up to my room. Just call when dinner is done." 

Arthur knew automatically that something was up with the two. He knew both of them all to well, but for now he was going to let it go. He would talk to them later. The girls ran up the stairs, and Ashley says, "What the fuck was that? I thought we were going to tell them?" "I was, but that whole cruise thing came up. i figured we need to talk first. I mean I want us both to be able to go on that cruise, and if we tell them now then there is a chance we won't be able to go. Is that selfish of me? To want to go on a cruise with my girlfriend?" "No, but I don't want to go as your dirty little secret!" "Ashley, I'll make you a deal. We can tell them while we are the cruise. Once we are far enough from land, and my mom can't make you leave or go anywhere. If you want we can go ahead and tell my dad. I'm sure he could help us with my mom ok? All we have to do is just act like we normally would as best friends for the next nine weeks. We we are alone though we can act however we want ok? I just want us to be able to spend time together, and this cruise could be good for us. Does this make any since at all?" 

Ashley thought about it for a few minutes, and Spencer was beginning to feel like she had just screwed up what could possibly be the best thing to ever happen to her. "Do you promise we will tell your mom as soon as we get far enough away from land?" "Of course." "Ok, but if you don't then it will be over between us. I don't want to be your dirty little secret forever. I really don't want to be one right now, but I'm going to give you time. I guess that's what you need. The funny thing is I thought I would be the one to back out, and then you would be the one convincing me to go through with our plan for tonight." "So you aren't mad right, Ash?" "No, maybe a little disappointed, but I guess I see your point." "Thank you sooooo much Ash! This means a lot to me, and I promise to not let you down! So do you want to tll my dad tonight?" "Eh, we'll see how tonight goes, and if he comes to talk to us If it feels right then we will tell him, but if it doesn't we will wait to tell him some other time. Whenever the time is right Spence." I love you so much right now Ash. You know that?" "Damn right you better love me, but what can I say I'm sexy who could resist? Certainly not you." Spencer slapped her on the arm. "Oww! Ok! OK! I love you too Spence. More than you will ever know." Spencer leaned into to give Ash a sweet, tender kiss. Well, at least it started out that way. It soon became a very deep, passionate kiss. One of the most passionate kisses either had ever experienced. 

Just when things looked like they were going to get more heated, Arthur yelled that dinner was ready. The girls pulled apart, and put their foreheads together. The just looked into each others eyes and smiled. Ashley got lost in the most piercing, but beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen that belonged to the on and only Spencer, and Spencer was lost in Ashley's deep brown eyes. Ashley finally said smiled and said, "Your dad just had to ruin the moment didn't he?" "Shut up, Ash! You better behave or you may not get to have a repeat later tonight! Now, come on before they come up here looking for us!" They headed downstairs, of course after the fixed the major make out hair they had. 

On the way down though, Spencer got pulled aside by none other than Glenn. "What the hell do you and Ashley think you are doing?" "Glenn let me explain!' "No, why didn't you tell me sooner, Spence?" "Wait, what? Glenn are you feeling ok?" "yeah, I'm just saying I don't have a problem with you and Ashley. Clay explained it all to me. I'm just upset that you didn't come tell me. I'm hurt that you couldn't trust me." "Glenn, I'm sorry, but you're like mom's little follower, and I thought you would end up hating me and not talking to me. Then, you would go tell mom, and well you know what would happen after that." "Ok, well I can understand that, but I just want you to know I'm not listening to mom anymore." "Why?" "Well first off she is a hypocrite." "What do you mean?" "Ok, well you are not going to like this, but mom has been cheating on dad with Ben." "What?!" "Spencer keep it down. Yeah, I over heard her on the phone the other day. Then, I realized what am I doing? Why should I be listening to her, and be her little clone if she isn't following by her own rules ad values?" "Well, does she know you know? Does dad know?" "No, that's he whole point of this cruise. Ben is going to be on the ship. I don't think we should tell dad. I think he needs to find out for himself. Now, when are you going to tell mom and dad about you and Ashley?" Well, we are waiting till the cruise. We figured the further away from land we are the better chance mom can't make Ashley leave, but now I have a new plan. We are still going to wait till we are on the cruise, but if she has a problem with it, I have black mail now. We were actually thinking about telling dad sooner if the time is right. So please don't tell mom or dad yet, and don't tell dad about mom and Ben. We can use this to our advantage ok?" "Whatever you want Spence. I'm behind you 100. Clay and I have your back and Ashley's." "Thanks Glenn!" They hug and continue downstairs. 

Once at the dinner table, Ashley gives Spencer a strange look. Spencer mouths, "I'll explain it later." Paula said grace, and the family began to eat like any other time the had dinner. Arthur was the first to ask, "So, what's the big news you two had to tell us?" Spencer looks at Ashley and then back at Arthur. She says, "Oh. Uhh, nothing Ash and I were just excited that we had three out of six classes together. Nothing huge that's all." Spencer hated lying to her parents. Especially her dad, but little did she know that her dad knew that she was lying. He knew something was going on with her and Ashley. He just couldn't put his finger on it yet. The family continued on with dinner as usual. They talked about their first days of school, and just about random things in life. Arthur was happy with the way they all just connected. He was happy with his life right now., and he planned on confronting Spencer and Ashley privately after dinner. He wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on with them, and he was determined to find out. He knew nothing would change his view on the girls. No matter what it was. Hell, he thought they could have murder someone, and he would help them hide the body and evidence. he would do anything for his family. He just loved all of them that much, and he would continue to love all of them no matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

As I promised, here is chapter 12. I'm going to try and have chapter 13 up before I leave Tuesday. I'm also going to try to be better at updating more. Well, I'm going to shut up. So, enjoy.

Chapter 12

The girls were shocked at how well the dinner had gone. It seemed to have gone too smooth, but neither Ashley nor Spencer were complaining. Although, Ashley did notice Arthur constantly staring at Spencer and herself, and it made Ashley a little uncomfortable to say the least. Ashley was kind of on edge after dinner was over. She was literally counting down the minutes, but once 9 did finally come Arthur asked to see both girls out in the backyard. Internally Ashley was freaking out, and Spencer was to calm about the situation either at least by the looks of it. 

Once out in the back yard away from the rest of the family, Arthur turned around and asked, "So what was the real big news you two had to say? I'm not believing what you said earlier so just tell me. You know I'm not going to care, and that I won't love you any less." Ashley looked at Spencer, and Spencer looked at Ashley. They both smiled in agreement that it was the right time to tell him. Spencer grabbed Ashley's hand and laced their fingers. With the biggest, goofiest grin her father has ever seen, Spencer said, "AshleyandIareinloveandyoucan'tchangehowwefeelweareacoupleandthatisthatsoifyoudon'tlikeitthanohwell!" Spencer finally caught her breathe after her long outburst of words. Arthur looked confused, and Ashley was literally on the floor laughing because of her girlfriends nervous outburst. Arthur finally said, "Ashley would you like to translate what my daughter just tried to say?" "Uhhh umm ok sure. She said, 'Ashley and I are in love, and you can't change how we feel. We are a couple and that is that. So if you don't like it than oh well!' I think were her exact words. Right Spence?" Spencer just nodded with the same goofy grin as before, and it was becoming contagious because now Ashley had the exact same smile. 

Arthur just stood there with no emotion showing on his face, but when he did speak he said, "I'm disappointed in both of you...Why didn't you tell me sooner? Who all knows? I always knew deep down and side one day you guys would be together. I just had to wait for both of you to see it. Good God come here! Congrats!" Both Spencer and Ashley ran over to Arthur for a group hug. Spencer broke the silence and said, "The only person who doesn't know is mom, but we want to wait till the cruise for certain reasons. I hope that's ok. I'm so glad you are ok with this and support us. I was so scared you wouldn't be." "Spencer you should know better. You should know by now I'm going to love you no matter what. The same goes for you Ashley, but you better not hurt my little girl." "You have nothing to worry about Mr. C" "Good. Now you two getting going, it's Friday. Go have fun. Ashley just have her home by at least dinner time tomorrow. I would love it if you stayed also." "Will do Mr. C. See ya tomorrow." "Bye dad. I love you." 

The girls ran off towards Ashley's car full of happiness and joy. They reached the car, and jumped in. They were both out of breathe from running so the first few minutes of the car was used catching their breathes. Finally Ashley said, "So why did Glenn pull you aside? Was he being an ass again? I swear I'm goi-" "Ash, calm down. He just pulling me aside to tell me that he accepts me and you as a couple. He said he wasn't going to tell mom, and he umm said some other stuff, but don't worry about it." Spencer's face fell at the thought of her mom cheating on her father with a doctor from work. She didn't know why she would do something like this, and of all people her dad. One of the most sweetest and kindest people in the world. Sure they've had their fights, but they've always worked it out. 

Spencer's mood change didn't go unnoticed by Ashley. Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand, and said, "Hey, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" "Uh, well Glenn told me my mom was cheating on dad with Ben from work, and I'm still trying to process all of it." Ashley was shocked. She didn't know what to say. The perfect family, the Brady Bunch was having a major affair hidden in its perfectness. Ashley had been through this, but it was expected. I mean her mom was a whore, and her dad was a rockstar. It was forseen as soon as they were married, but not with the Carlins. Ashley did the only thing she knew she could. She wrapped her arms around Spencer, and said, "Come here babe. Don't worry about it. It's not your battle to fight. Whatever happens is going to happen, and we can't stop it. Whatever happens is going to happen for a reason, and we can't change it. It's just destiny. All I know is that I'm going to be here for you. I'm always going to be here for you. You were here for me, and now I'm going to do the same for you." 

"Thanks Ash, but tonight I don't want to think about them. I just want to go watch a movie and cuddle with my girlfriend in her room." "Oook. God if that's what you really want to do then fine. Come on." "Oh shut up! You know your going to love every minute we are spooning, but I don't want any funny business." "Spencer, you take the fun out of everything!" Spencer leans in, and puts her lips to Ashley's ear and says, "I'll make it up to you I promise." Spencer could fill Ashley shiver and her body temperature rise. Spencer loved she could do this to Ashley. Ashley gulped and said, "Ummm. Uhh ok well I'll make you uhhh a deal. Yeah a deal. Umm, you go pick out which movie you want to watch, and I'll go uhh take a cold shower." With that said, they pulled into the driveway, and Ashley immediately jumped out. Spencer couldn't help but giggle ate her obviously hot and bothered girlfriend. 

Thirty minutes later, Ashley had taken her shower and was now in black boxers and a white tank top, and her hair was up in a messy bun. She came out of the bathroom to find Spencer on her bed in a pair of blue sofies and a lime green tank top, and her hair was also in a messy bun. Spencer hadn't noticed Ashley was in the room yet. She was to caught up in looking at old photos of the two girls as kids. The one she had in her hand at the moment was when they were 13, and it was right after their last day of school when they were in 7th grade. The two were all smiles, and were completely soaked because Ashley had pushed Spencer into the pool fully clothed. At the last second, Spencer pulled Ashley in with her at the last second. Ashley finally spoke up, "You remember what else happened that day?" Spencer spun around a little startled at first, but said, "Yeah. I remember asking you to teach me how to kiss. I never would have admit it till now, but I felt something that day when our lips touched." "Ha, so did I. So what movie did you pick out?" "Pirates of the Caribbean because Johnny Depp is so gorgeous in it. Hell, he wears enough make up to be a girl, but he is soo hot!" "Whatever Keira Knightley is ten times hotter than he will ever be." Fine how about a truce, Ash. Keira is the hottest girl in the movie, and Johnny is the hottest guy in the movie." "No deal." "Why not?" "She is the only girl in the movie except that Ann Marie chic and the sluts at that port. So until you see things my way we aren't watching the movie." Ashley came up behind Spencer, and wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist. She began to slowly kiss Spencer's neck, and a soft moan slipped from Spencer's mouth. "Ok, you win Keira is hotter, Ash." With a devilish grin on her face, Ashley said, "I knew you would come to see things my way. Now, put that movie in, and get your sweet ass over here." "Aye aye Captain!" "You are such a nerd, but I love you anyway." "Good to know." 

The girls eventually fell asleep during the movie. They both had grins on their faces. Ashley because she fell asleep with Spencer in her arms, and Spencer because she fell asleep in Ashley's arms. At that moment when they were in Ashley's room, nothing else in the world mattered. It was like time stood still, and they could careless what anyone thought. They could be themselves, and not worry about being judged. To them, this was their sanctuary, and they were untouchable here. Spencer had never felt this safe in someone's arms, and Ashley had never been happier while holding Spencer. As they both dreamed of each other, neither had a care in the world, but little did they know what was in store for them in the next nine weeks. One person was out to bring their relationship to an end, and they wouldn't stop until the girls were separated. Now, you make be asking who would do such a thing, and who could be so cruel. Well let me tell you it's none other than...


	13. Chapter 13

**Well I'm finally back. I'm giving you guys an extremely long update at least compared to how much I usually write. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. I hope you guys like it, and I'll update ASAP. Reviews pleeeeaaassseee.**

Chapter 13

Well two months have went by, and our girls are still going strong. No one has found out about Spencer and Ashley's relationship, and they couldn't be happier. It was the last day of school before fall break and the Carlin's along with Ashley, Madison, and Chelsea were leaving for their cruise on Sunday. Now if you remember some one is out to destroy the Spashley relationship, but so far no one has done anything. No, this person wants to make sure they get Spencer and Ashley good. They've been watching them for the past two months. Their every moves. Even their conversations, whether it be in person, over the phone, or instant messages. This person has hacked and tapped into everything. But before I tell you who it is let's get you guys update to date on a few things first.

Ashley and Spencer are still virgins. I know shocking. They've had plenty of chances, and god knows they've wanted to so many times but…

FLASHBACK

The girls are at Ashley's house just like any other weekend. Things seemed to be getting heated, when Ashley pulls Spencer away from her neck, and removes Spencer's hands from he bra clasp. "Hey let's not go there Spence." "Why Ash? Don't you want me? Oh my god you're seeing someone else. Are you breaking up with me?" Spencer looks extremely frustrated and upset. "NO! That's not what this is about. I just that I love you so much, and I want to wait for the perfect time Spence. I mean we've only been dating what a month and a half. Let's just keep taking things slow. Ok?" "Oh Ash I'm soo sorry. Ugh I must be more of a horn dog than Aiden was. Yeah it's fine. I actually think you're right about the whole waiting thing. I mean it's a huge deal for both of us. I want you to be my first and only, Ash." She kisses Ashley lightly on the lips and scoots to the other side of the bed. "I feel the same way Spence, but that doesn't mean we can't still make out. Now get your cute little ass back over here, and kiss me."

END FLASHBACK

Neither girl had pressured the other or had any worries about the matter ever since. Now Glen on the other hand had started to date Madison. Yeah which means…

FLASHBACK

"I don't think we should see each other anymore Aiden." "What!? Why not Madison? I love you, and you love me. Why end that? We are perfect together. You're a cheerleader and I'm on the basketball team." "Yeah…uh you have a couple of details in your story there that need to be corrected." "Like what?" "You mean you don't know yet?" "NO! What are you not telling me Madison?" "Well first off I loved you as in past tense. Second you are no longer on the basketball team." "When…when did this happen? Why hasn't coach told me? Wait a second you're kidding. Right? Nevermind forget basketball. Why don't you love me anymore? I cheated on Ashley with you. I've done everything you've ever asked me too. I just don't understand." "No, I guess you're going to find out today in practice. Sorry I thought you already knew. And I can't be seen with a second string point guard. So you just won't do anymore." Madison walks off, and ignores Aiden's crying/screaming.

END FLASHBACK

Yep, Glen and Madison have been together ever since, which has been around two months. Glen was Aiden's replacement. That automatically bumped him up to dating Madison, and getting all the sex he could ever dream of considering she might as well be a whore.

And last but certainly not least, we must check up with Clay's life. He met Chelesa, and well…

FLASHBACK

Clay was off to his first class of the day, AP Physics. While walking along and not paying any attention to what or who for that matter was in front of him. Nope just cheerfully walking along, and then he bumped into her. Her being Chelesa. Books flew, and bodies bounced off each other and then off the ground. It was literally raining paper. After the moment of shock, the two finally began to try and collect there belongings. While sifting through the many papers, Clay came across some drawings. They weren't just like stick people drawings either. They were amazingly detailed ones. They were mostly landscapes. Although, some were portraits of people, who he assumed were friends or family. She also had a few abstract drawings as well. Then he came across one that looked to be a portrait of himself. He quickly hid the drawing, and handed the pictures back to her. "These are amazing. You should really show these to someone." "Oh god no. I could never do that. I'm not experienced enough." "Quit being so modest. Well I'm sorry for not paying attention to where I was going, and knocking you over. Let me make it up to you. How about we grab some coffee after school. I can try to convince to show off your artwork." "Ok sounds good. By the way, I'm…" "Chelesa. Yeah, I know. I'm Clay. We have English together." "I thought you looked familiar." "Haha yeah. So I'll meet you out her after school." "Ok see ya then." The two walked off in opposite directions knowing this was going to be an awkward, but hopefully wonderful experience.

END FLASHBACK

It's been about a month and a half since then, and Clay and Chelesa couldn't be doing better.

All the Carlin kids, along with their girlfriends, were getting more excited by the minute. The cruise was in two days, and it was less than an hour till school let out. Little did Spencer and Ashley know that their plan to tell the Carlin's about the secret relationship they've had is about to be ruined. And it's not who most of you thought it was going to be either. That's right it's not Madison. She may be mean, but she isn't the brightest person. Sure she picks on Ashley and Spencer about that first day and doesn't hang out with either of them anymore, but she doesn't suspect that they are a couple. Nope, only one person, outside of the family, at King High knows about Spencer and Ashley being couple. As I said earlier, they've pretty much stalked them for the past two months. This person wants revenge, yet when you find out who it is, which you will soon, you'll think that they are going after the wrong two people, and for the wrong reasons. This person has pretty much lost their minds. The event that happened two months pushed them over the edge into insanity. The person who was determined to ruin it all for Spencer and Ashley is none other than Aiden Dennison.

That's right. Now, you ask why target Spencer and Ashley if they have done nothing to him. If anything Ashley should be trying to destroy Aiden. Well in Aiden's eyes he's right, we are wrong. What's his reasoning? Well, it started off just him targeting Spencer. He felt it was Spencer's fault for Glen taking Madison away from him. Why didn't he blame on Glen or Madison? No one knows. It's safe to assume that the first Carlin he saw was the one he blamed it on. So since he was already pissed off at Spencer for that, he decided he would find a way to destroy Spencer's life and reputation. He began to stalk her. What he found shocked him though, and then he began to blame Spencer for a completely different reason. What he saw was Spencer and Ashley kissing in Ashley's bedroom one day. He had followed Spencer out to the parking lot that day, and saw her get into Ashley's limo. He automatically knew she would be at Ashley's. So, he told his mom to take him there and pick him up around six or so. He got to the house and that's when he found them making out on Ashley's bed. He didn't know what to think. He had thought about running back to Ashley after Madison broke up with him, but obviously that wasn't going to work out.

Aiden suddenly felt angry. Not only did he hate Spencer for making him lose Madison, but now she was making him lose Ashley. He couldn't believe she would do something like this, and he couldn't believe Ashley would break up with him for Spencer. That day changed everything for him. He vowed to get back at the two for ruining his life, and today just happened to be that day. He had gathered enough information to end the Spashley relationship. He had video, pictures, audio from phone conversation, and printed off instant message conversations. He left his last period class fifteen minutes early and headed to the office. Luckily the old lady working in the office was fast asleep, which worked out great for his plan. He stuck the video tape into the VCR in the main office. He put the audio recording of their phone conversations into a tape player he had brought with him. He still had five minutes until the afternoon announcements would be expected to start. So, he made a quick run to the girls lockers. In both lockers, he left a note. The note said something along the lines of this: "I know about your secret, and I'm sure by now the whole school knows if my plan went through. By the time you get home, Spencer's parents will know, and you both will banned from ever seeing each other ever again. You guys ruined my life, and now I'm ruining yours." He shut their lockers, and went back to the main office. He knew the video tape would be most effective. He pushed play and every tv in the school was displaying images of the girls kissing, and then he pushed play on the radio. Their conversation could be heard across the school. Ever single declaration of love towards each other, every fear either had about the relationship, and every plan for their future together. It was now exposed to the whole school.

Aiden ran out of the office and began to run toward the Carlin home to drop off the instant message conversations between the girls. He ran for what seemed like forever, but he never stopped because he didn't know how long it would be before the girls would get to the house. He wasn't going to stop because he was afraid of getting caught by Ashley. He knew if that she found out he was the cause of this he would never have another chance with her. Although his chances where slim to none because of him cheating on her with Madison. He was still going to try. Once he made it to the Carlin house, he grabbed the numerous sheets of paper, and put them into a business envelope. He wrote Mr. and Mrs. Carlin on the front and sat it down in front of the door. He knocked on the door quickly, and then began to run again. He knew that his mission was complete so he headed home. Not once was he caught, and he was sure he had hid his tracks well. All he had left to do was sit and wait.

Back at the school, all hell had broken loose. Glen, Clay, Ashley, Spencer, Chelesa, and even Madison were trying to stop the two tapes that were being played. Just to let you know Clay had told Chelesa about Spencer and Ashley. She had pulled them both aside awhile back and told them that she was fine with it just as long as they were happy. Of course they made her vow not to say anything to Spencer's parents until they had decided the time was right, and she had given them her promise. Madison was trying to stop the tapes for her own selfish reasons. She didn't want to be known as the girl who had once been friends with the lesbians or the girl who was now dating a lesbians brother. Yeah, it's selfish but at least she was trying to stop the tapes. Needless to say, the office was in a frenzy. The principal was trying to stop the tapes, but was becoming frustrated from all the yelling. I mean if you had six people trying to do the same thing you were trying to do, and they were all screaming at you would you not be a little shaky.

Finally after minutes of struggling the tapes were stopped. The principal promised all the Carlins and the three girlfriends that he would find out who had started this nonsense, and that he was going to destroy the tapes after he found out who had done this. He said he still needed the tapes for evidence to possibly help find who had done it. We all know he was probably a lonely perv who was going to take it home and jack off to it, but that's beside the point. Spencer and Ashley had to figure out what they were going to do about all of this. The girls walked to their lockers since classes had been dismissed for fall break. They opened up their locker doors, and found the note that each of them had. Once they both read through the note, they looked at each other with confusion. Neither one of them could think of who they could of hurt and screwed over to the point of where they would do something this drastic. Then all of a sudden it hit Spencer at once. She needed to get home to talk to her parents about what they were finding out right about now. "Ash, we gotta go now." "Ok just calm down. It's gonna be ok. I mean we were going to be telling them soon anyways our plans just got knocked out place. Go find Glen and Clay. They can help us once we get to the house. Don't worry Spence I'm here for you and so are they. We can do this." "I hope you're right Ash."

Spencer called Glen and Clay. She told them to all meet out at Ashley's limo so they could talk about a plan for when they got home. Of course Glen and Clay being Glen and Clay, they brought Chelesa and Madison along. Spencer and Ashley didn't care if Chelesa came, but Madison they couldn't stand. Before anyone could say anything Madison spoke up. "I just wanted to tell Spencer and Ashley I'm sorry for they way I've treated both of you since we got into high school. I'm especially sorry to you Ashley for getting Aiden to cheat on you with me. I hope you can both figure me, and will allow me to help get this situation fixed." Spencer and Ashley glanced between each other, and both nodding in agreement. Ashley was the one to give the their decision. "You're forgiven, but this doesn't make us friends until you prove that you are trustworthy again." "Ok, well that's a lot better answer than what I thought I was going to get. So I'll take it."

"Ok now that we have all the 'Oh my god you evil bitch' drama outta the way, what did you wanna tell us?" Glen asked. "Well, Ashley and I have a situation. We found these in our lockers, and I'm pretty sure mom and dad now know about our relationship." Madison grabbed the notes from Spencer's hand. "I know whose hand writing this is guys." "Whose?!" Everyone screamed at once. "It's Aiden's. I'm surprised Ashley didn't pick up on it." "Ok, well I'm sorry I don't pay extremely close to peoples hand writing. Ha and you call me the freak." Clay finally spoke up for the first time since the group meeting. "Guys we need to get our plan set, and head home because by now I'm pretty positive mom and dad know about the secret these two have." Clay's right. The only thing we need to do is not deny that you guys are together. All of us will stand behind you. We'll all vouch that we have never seen either of you happier. I'm sure dad won't have a problem with it. He'll probably be upset that you didn't tell him sooner, and if mom has a problem we'll just use her cheating on dad with Ben against her. You guys have nothing to worry about." Glen ended his speech, and everyone was pumped and ready to go.

Spencer and Ashley got into the limo, and the other four got into Clay and Glen's car. They all arrived at the Carlin house at the same time. When they glanced at the drive-way, they noticed that only Arthur's car was there. This caused a huge sigh of relief from all. They all walked inside in pairs. Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand as the passed through the threshold. "Dad we're home!" Glen yelled seeing as how Spencer seemed to not have a voice any longer. "Is your sister with you?" Arthur questioned as he came out from the kitchen. "I'll take that as a yes. Ok, I need to speak to both Spencer and Ashley in the kitchen. They rest of you stay in here." Glen along with the rest of the group went and sat on the couch knowing there was no use in arguing. Spencer grasped Ashley's hand even tighter now as they ventured into the now scary domain of the kitchen for the discussion that was to be held with Arthur. This was the first time that Spencer had never been able to read her father's emotions, and quiet frankly that scared her. Ashley could tell just by the way Spencer was squeezing her hand that she was terrified, and to be truthful Ashley was feeling the same way. She wasn't going to let Spencer know that though.

"Take a seat." Arthur said this with no emotion almost in a mono tone. "Ok, Ashley we need to set some ground rules." He said this while finally cracking a smile. Both girls visibly became more comfortable. Spencer's grip on Ashley's hand was now not as tight, and Ashley was stroking the side of Spencer's hand with her thumb. "First off, if you stay the night here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the door open or otherwise sleep on the couch. I will have no hanky panky going on in my house." Spencer blushed at the corniness of her father. Ashley just sat there nodding her head and trying to not bust out into a fit of laughter. "Second, I trust you that if I do allow Spencer to go to your house that you two will not be doing what you guys call the dirty, and if you are doing the dirty that you guys will be using protection. I mean I really don't care as long as you guys aren't doing it here, and as long as you guys are being safe." Spencer's face was now turning a deeper shade of red from her father's attempts to be hip. "Third, Ashley if you break my daughter's heart I'll have to kill you. Oh and I'll still allow you the both of you to share a room on the cruise. Just try to control yourselves because your room will more than likely be next to mine. Lastly, Spencer we are going to have to tell your mother tonight at dinner. So Ashley I'm going to have to ask you to stay for dinner. Other than that, all I have to say is welcome to the family Ashley. Even though you've been part of it for many years now." "Thanks Mr. C, and don't worry Spencer is safe with me. I won't break her heart. I love her more than anything on this Earth." "Dad thank you for understanding. This means a lot." "Well I wished you would of told me sooner instead of me finding out two months after the fact." "I'm sorry dad. It's just that I was afraid of mom's reaction which I still am now. We were going to tell you on the cruise, but obviously that didn't work out." "Ok, well if you're mom doesn't like it she can just go run off with her knew lover Ben." "Wait you know about that?!" "Oh god yes I've known about it. We are getting a divorce after the cruise. She's rooming with Ben, and I have a room to myself." "I'm sorry dad." "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. You get to choose who you want to live with, but anyways who sent all of this information to me?" "Well Mr. C, we believe it's Aiden. Madison recognized his hand writing on the notes he left in our lockers." "Yeah, he showed a video all over school, and played our phone conversations over the intercom. So the whole school knows now. It was pretty humiliating, but don't worry the principal has it all under control." Ok, well sounds like you've both had a stressful day. Why don't you go up to Spencer's room and hang out till dinner. Guys you can come in I know you've been listening to the whole conversation! Dinner will be ready around six!"

The girls ran off to Spencer's room, leaving the door open of course, and they plopped down on the bed. Ashley was the first to speak. "Well that went better then expected." "Yeah, I know I'm just worried about mom now." "I wouldn't be cause it doesn't really matter considering I'm assuming you'll be staying with your dad." "Of course I would never leave my dad. Especially to live with my mom." "Good now all I have to deal with is the no hanky panky rule." "ASH! Shut up! Ugh, he can be so embarrassing sometimes. Besides you said you wanted to wait for the right time." "Yeah, well that was before your dad used the wonderful term of hanky panky. So I guess I'll just have to wait to do the dirty with you at my house or on that boat." "SHUT UP!" Next thing Ashley knew she was being slapped in the face with a pillow. "Oh no you did not just hit me with a pillow Spence. You know I'm pillow fighting champ." "Well, your going to have refresh my memory Ash." They pillow fight only lasted for a few minutes before Ashley ultimately won, but the fight was stopped when Ashley realized she was straddling Spencer. Spencer grabbed the back of Ashley's neck, and slowly pulled her down towards her lips. Just as their lips were about to meet…"Guys dinner is ready!" "Damn your dad Spence. This makes twice."


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back...and hopefully I'll be updating a lot more. My senior year has been crazy, and I'm sorry for the lack of updates. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. It does have a sex scene in it (although I'm not sure if it's any good since it's my first time writing one so please go easy on it) Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Sorry for taking so long once again, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 14**

Neither girl wanted to move from their set position. Even with Ashley's comment about being interrupted twice, neither girl moved. Sure they had quick fit of giggles burst out, but the intensity in the gaze they were holding was not just lust. Both girls felt it. They felt something neither of them thought they ever would, at least not this soon. They felt the love that they both had for each other. Time had completely stopped, and the only thing that existed were the two of them. It could have been five seconds, five minutes, or five hours neither one of them new or even cared. But Ashley finally realized they needed to head downstairs. Ashley had a small smile on her face, and she leaned down to whisper in Spencer's ear, "We can finish this later?" Spencer had shivers shoot down her spine, and she just nodded obviously not knowing what to say. They both headed downstairs to be greeted by Mr. C.

"About time you girls got down here. I thought I was going to have to send a search party after you two." Ashley replied shyly, "Sorry Mr. C. we were in the middle of an intense pillow fight." He just nodded, and they all took a seat at the table. Of course Spencer and Ashley sat by each other. Paula had yet to show up, which wasn't unusual due to her schedule at the hospital. Glen and Clay were both out with their girlfriends. So, it would only be Paula, Arthur, and the girls. Just as they were getting ready to begin eating, Paula rushed through the door. "I'm sorry I'm late. Work was pure chaos as usual." Arthur just rolled his eyes, "Have a seat, Paula. We have something we need to talk about." Paula gave him a questioning look, but sat down. Spencer spoke up, "Mom, I have something to tell you, and I know you're not going to like it or approve it. I could careless honestly, but I feel you need to know. Ashley and I are more than friends." Paula had a look of relief on her face, "I thought you were going to tell me you got arrested or something. So, what you guys are best friends." Spencer looked her dumbfounded at how stupid her mother could be or should she say blind. It was obvious her mother didn't want to believe what her eyes were telling her. Ashley spoke up this time, "No Mrs. Carlin, I don't think you're understanding the situation. Spencer and I are dating, as in a relationship. You know like girlfriends."

This got through to Paula, and it was visible in her expressions. Paula's face had turned fire engine read, and everyone could of swore steam was literally coming out of her ears. Paula's voice was much louder and full of hatred, "I knew Ashley was no good for you. She's a bad influence, and this just proves it. Ashley, I want you out of my house, and I mean right now. And as for you Spencer, you're dead to me. I refuse to have a gay daughter, and I won't accept it in my house." Now it was Arthur's turn to yell, "How dare you talk to OUR daughter like that. Especially with you doing something much more worse than what she has been doing. Last time I checked, this was my house considering we'll be legally divorced soon, and you'll be running off with Ben. So if you have a problem with it, you can get out and go to Ben's house, and if you try anything to hurt either of them I will get a restraining order. I will not have either of them go through anymore than they already have." With that, Paula didn't say another word. She turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Silence fell on the room after the door slammed. It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable. It was more of tension and sadness. All Arthur could say was, "Just finish eating and then you two can go up to Spencer's room." Arthur then got up and left the table, and went to his own room. The girls continued to sit in silence because neither of them knew what to say. So, they continued to eat, and when they were done the silently agreed to go up to Spencer's room. Ashley could no longer take the silence, "Do you wanna talk about it or is there anything to talk about?" Spencer shook her head no, "I think you saw and know about as much as I know. What I do wanna discuss is what happened earlier." Ashley just stared into Spencer's deep blue orbs, "How about I show you?" Without even waiting for an answer, Ashley crashed her lips into Spencer's.

At first, Spencer didn't respond. She stood there not moving at all, but she slowly realized what was going on and wrapped her arms around Ashley's waist. With this gesture, Ashley ran her hands through Spencer's hair and deepened the already passionate kiss. They slowly began to drift backwards until the back of Spencer's knees hit the bed. Spencer sat down and with out their lips breaking Ashley straddled her. The girls broke apart, but only for a brief moment. Ashley pushed Spencer down onto her back, and then went in to attack her pulse point. Spencer couldn't hold it back any longer, and she let a small moan escape her slightly bruised lips. When she could form words, she spoke breathlessly, "Ashley if we keep going much longer I don't know if I'm going to be able to stop myself." Ashley broke away from where her attention had been, "Spencer, I'm ready for this if you are. I know I said I wanted to wait, but I don't think I can. This right here between us feels right. And the time feels right. I know we haven't been together long, but I'm so in love with you. I want to show you how much I love you even if I have no idea what I'm doing. Will you let me do that?"

Spencer only nodded her head, and Ashley went back in for a more soft and loving kiss. Spencer scooted up to the top of her bed, and opened her mouth slightly to allow Ashley more access. Instead, Ashley got up to shut the door. Spencer was about to protest, but Ashley said, "I don't think he's going to be coming back out tonight. He looked pretty upset and broken when he left, and if he does I'll take the blame. I promise we will cheer him up tomorrow, but for tonight I think everyone needs their alone time especially us." With that, Ashley crawled back up the bed and went back to her straddling position on Spencer.

The kisses started off slow and sweet, but they soon became heated. Like so many times before, Ashley nipped at Spencer's bottom lip and soon Ashley was granted access. Ashley's tongue darted in, and the battle for dominance started. Tongues were intertwining, and the room was beginning to feel ten times hotter. Spencer began to tug at the hem of Ashley's shirt, and it was quickly removed with out hesitation. Instead of going back to Spencer's lips, Ashley went back to her earlier assault on Spencer's neck. While lightly sucking and biting on Spencer's neck, Ashley broke away for a brief second to remove Spencer's shirt. Both girls took a moment to admire and memorize the newly revealed skin. Spencer slowly lifted her hand and let her fingers run down the middle of Ashley's well toned stomach. This sent a jolt straight to Ashley's core and caused her to shoot forward, which caused her to grind into Spencer. A small gasp came out of Spencer's pink lips. Ashley began to kiss down Spencer's neck down to her collarbone. Ashley continued to grind her hips into Spencer's even though it was somewhat restricting with jeans. Ashley felt Spencer's hand begin to unhook her bra. When the garment was removed, Ashley became shy and covered herself, but Spencer moved Ashley's arms and began to slowly massage her perfectly shaped breast. This caused Ashley to become paralyzed in the sensations she was feeling, and she allowed a small moan to escape her lips. Spencer realized it was her perfect opportunity to flip Ashley onto her back. Spencer undid her own bra, and then returned her hands to their previous spot. Ashley allowed her hands to drift down Spencer's now completely bare back and down to her jean covered ass. Finally noticing that they both still had jeans on, Ashley removed her hand from Spencer's backside and began working on unbuttoning Spencer's jeans.

This was much harder than Ashley had expected considering she was getting more anxious and wet by the minute, but finally she achieved her goal. Spencer helped slip the irritating article of clothing, and allowed Ashley a brief moment to get out of her jeans as well. Spencer also noticed the fact that Ashley had decided not to where underwear, and she was taken away by what she saw. Ashley smirked at her girlfriend's shocked expression and used the time to take Spencer's underwear off. This was it. They both knew it. They were down to bare skin, and neither of them knew what to say. Ashley pulled Spencer down onto her so their entire bodies seemed to melt together. They were both enjoying the skin on skin contact. Ashley made the first move by pushing Spencer off and onto her back. Ashley laid beside her and lowered her hand down to its final destination. She glanced back up at Spencer to make sure she was positive about going through with this, and Spencer nodded with her approval.

Ashley slowly slipped one finger into Spencer's very wet and tight hole. She pumped it in and out slowly so Spencer could adjust to the size. Once Spencer had loosened up a little, Ashley added a second finger and began pumping a little faster and harder. Spencer was bucking her hips wildly and meeting every stroke of Ashley's fingers. Ashley then moved her thumb up to put pressure on Spencer's throbbing clit. Spencer began to moan out breathlessly for Ashley to go harder and faster. So, Ashley obeyed by going as fast as she could and plunging in as far and hard as she could. Spencer began to feel like she was going to explode. She didn't know if that was good or bad, but she did know that she didn't want Ashley stopping anytime soon. Ashley could feel Spencer's wall begin to tighten, and she knew her climax was coming soon. With one last hard and deep push, Spencer went over the edge which caused her to dig her nails into Ashley's back, and to shove her face in Ashley's shoulder so that she could scream out in pleasure. A muffled scream that sounded somewhat like Ashley's name came out of Spencer, and it caused Ashley to smile even though she felt like she could climax just at the sight of Spencer riding out her orgasm.

Ashley slowly removed her fingers from inside of Spencer once her shaking had subsided, and she sucked Spencer's juices off of her fingers. Ashley decided that Spencer was her new favorite flavor. When Ashley looked down, it appeared that Spencer had passed out, but she spoke and said, "I'm not dead. I'm just tired, and I'm trying to get enough energy to hopefully return the favor because that was amazing. The word amazing doesn't even give what just happened justice if that even makes sense." Ashley had a small smile on her face and said, "No need to worry about that tonight. This was all about you. We'll have plenty of other times for you to pay me back. For right now, I just want to cuddle, and let you rest. I love you, and it doesn't matter if I got pleasure or tonight." With that, Ashley got up and went to Spencer's closet to get pajamas for the two of them, and she put the clothing on Spencer seeing as she had already passed out asleep. Once they were both fully clothed, Ashley slipped back into bed and kissed Spencer on the forehead. Then, Ashley wrapped her arms around Spencer and brought her as close as physically possible. The last thought running through Ashley's mind was 'How did I get so lucky', and finally Ashley fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
